Una vida no tan larga y prospera
by ElusuarioSuicida
Summary: Escribí esto el día que murió Lonard Nimoy,sin embargo olvide publicarlo. AU ¿Que tal si la tripulación del Enterprise tuviera que enfrenar la muerte de Spock? Gracias por todo Sr. Nimoy, LLAP. Narrado desde el punto de vista de la enfermera Chapel.


**Este pequeño relato está dedicado a Leonard Nimoy , a quien siempre recordare.**

**Acontecimientos narrados desde el punto de vista de la enfermera Chapel:**

Fue demasiado rápido, apenas lo vi entrar por la sala de emergencias y quise ponerme a llorar cuando oí un rápido regaño:

-"Enfermera, este no es momento para llorar, debemos salvarlo, estabilícelo" me dijo el Dr McCoy que venía detrás de la camilla donde transportaban a Spock.

Rápidamente los enfermeros lo pusieron en la cama y procedí con el procedimiento, claramente había sido atacado por un miembro de la fauna local del planeta en el que estábamos realizando una investigación. Tenía una zarpada muy grande en el pecho, su sangre verde se derramaba por todo su torso.

Rápidamente detuve el sangrado, cuando el doctor que también provenía de la expedición me indicio que probara varios antídotos mientras el preparaba un antídoto contra este veneno recién descubierto.

-"Al parecer el Sr. Spock fue atacado por una especie venenosa desconocida ,siga probando los antídotos conocidos , hágalo mientras yo sintetizo una cura " me dijo el médico en jefe.

Por lo que se podia ver el medio vulcano había sido atacado por lo que se podría describir muy tivialmente como un tigre gigante con veneno en las garras, a decir verdad no puedo imaginar nada más mortífero.

El capitán Kirk llego mientras yo probaba las formulas, ninguno funcionaba y los signos de Spock estaban cada vez más bajos, finalmente el dr McCoy termino el antídoto, pero este no surtio efecto suficientemente rápido.

-"Está muerto Jim" fueron sus palabras precisas.

El primer oficial de la nave Enterprise había muerto, el medico en jefe cubría su cabeza mientras se empezaba a culpar.

El funeral fue a las 20:00 horas, como siempre había caras tristes, esta vez eran compañeros bastantes cercanos a mí, Pavel Chekov estaba rojo de contener el llanto, el sr Scott si rompió el lágrimas, al igual que la teniente Uhura, el capitán Kirk mantenía una extraña calma ,una vez que la mayoría de los asistentes se retiró solo quedamos su más cercanos amigos.

La verdad yo no pude parar de llorar durante toda la ceremonia, el capitán Kirk se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-"En todos mis viajes nunca he conocido a alguien mas humano" dijo el capitan ante todos los presentes.

El doctor se dirigió hacia el ataúd en donde se hallaba su cuerpo y en voz baja dijo la siguiente frase:

-"Bueno orejotas, parece que si se necesita un médico en cada misión, a veces renegaba por tener que bajar a esos peligrosos planetas, pero no esta vez y cuando me necesitaste, te falle querido amigo"

No me sorprendió la siguiente acción del doctor, soltó unas pocas lágrimas, sin embargo eran tan pequeñas que no se podian ver a menos que realmente e le pusiera atencion,tan solo ojos llorosos,el duro capitán no podía darse el lujo de verse débil ante el resto de la tripulación pero note de inmediato una cara profundamente desanimada, la verdad yo no lo vería menos valiente si decidiera ponerse a llorar, pero no cabía la menor duda no lo haría, debía conserva siempre la calma para que su tripulación lo imitara y respetara.

Scotty abrió una botella de whisky escoces para levantarnos un poco el ánimo, todos bebimos mínimo una copa, nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones después de un rato.

El joven Chekov quiso acompañarme hasta mi camarote, sabe cuánto significaba el Sr Spock para mí.

Finalmente llegamos a mi camarote y se despide de mí muy cordialmente, entro a mi habitación y miro la pared imaginándome el exterior, las estrellas.

Los vulcanos suelen vivir mucho más que los humanos, siempre pensé que el señor Spock tendría que visitar la tumba de sus mejores amigos, pero la vida puede terminar en cualquier momento y ahora será al revés lo que suceda. El embajador Zarek ha sido notificado del deceso de su hijo y ha solicitado su cuerpo para un funeral vulcano, en el próximo planeta dejaremos su cuerpo para que inicie su recorrido hasta su hogar, aun después de la muerte Spock sigue viajando por las estrellas. La muerte duele, me dolió a mí y le dolerá a sus padres, sin duda su madre lo demostrara mientras que su padre no demostrara sus emociones físicamente, eso hará que el sufrimiento de su madre sea peor , pero no puedo asegurar nada.

Hasta nunca Sr Spock, hasta siempre, hizo un buen trabajo.

"Larga vida y prosperidad".


End file.
